I. Field of the Invention
II. Related Art and Other Considerations
The present invention concerns a lever terminal for electrical connectors. There are various kinds of known terminals employed for electrical and mechanical connections of electrical cables with various kinds of circuitry.
The end of an electric cable, preliminarily "peeled", that is stripped of its insulating coating, is inserted into the terminal and locked therein in a condition of electrical contact, for instance with a printed circuit card.
The mechanical locking and the electrical connection are obtained in different ways, however always by means of an idoneous tool.
A known terminal for example includes a lamina spring that is in permanent contact with the electrical circuit to which the cable is to be connected and is, at the same time, elastically stressed to a position of electrical and mechanical contact with the stripped end of the electrical cable. For the shifting of the lamina spring to an unlocking position for the electrical cable, necessary for the electrical and mechanical separation of the cable as well as for the connection of the same, a screwdriver or the like is required which allows to force the spring away from the cable. The right tool is not always immediately available, and this leads to some practical problems which delay locking and unlocking of the electrical cable.
An object of the present invention is to provide a terminal for electrical cables which allows locking and unlocking of the electrical cable in an extremely simple and rapid way and without recourse to any tool.